Many utility vehicles, such as those used on golf courses, clay disk shooting ranges, resorts and other applications where the utility vehicle is used for transporting both people and/or cargo, have cargo enclosures that are convertible to passenger accessory seats. These convertible cargo enclosures are typically constructed of welded metal, e.g. steel or aluminum, include heavy metal hinges and other hardware, and do not provide full sized passenger seats when converted. Such welded metal convertible cargo enclosures are heavy, which causes stability and weight distribution problems for the utility vehicles. Additionally, such welded metal convertible cargo enclosures are expensive, hard to maintain and noisy, have a high part count, can be dented, bent or scratched and will rust and corrode over time.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a convertible vehicle cargo enclosure that will overcome at least the problems of known convertible cargo enclosures set forth above.